Do I know you?
by the panda of death
Summary: Pewds runs into Cry while at a convention in America. Things happen. Pewdiepie/Cry ; pewdiecry(I don't know much about conventions So I went with my imagination) Discontinued, if anyone wants to "adopt" this story, you can, just send me a message :) Sorry btw, it's just that i had exams, i had started writing this almost 3 years ago, i don't even know why I decided to post it.
**Pewdiecry fanfic**

summary: Pewds runs into Cry while at a convention in America. Things happen. Pewdiepie/Cry (I don't know much about conventions ok? So I went with my imagination)

I love Marzia but for the sake of the story lets just say she's a friend of felix.

I don't know Cry's girlfriend but let's just say she's a friend too.

 **Title**

 _ **Pewdiepie's POV:**_

I was skyping with my best friend Cry, I had met him on youtube and since then we'd been best friends. I love talking to him,and playing with him; it's so much fun and everyone else love him too.

The thing is, with the enormous time difference, it's always pretty hard to find a time when we can Skype, but we manage. We've got the hang of it now. So we Skype almost everyday for hours, until one of us starts getting so tired that we haveto stop.

I love talking to him, his voice is so soothing and even though it relaxes me during tough times it also makes heart beat fast sometimes. I don't know whats happening in these moments, my heart just starts thumping away for no reason, mostly when he laughs. He has such a beautiful laughter, so contagious too, I can't help but laugh with him even when I'm sad. He knows how to cheer me up.

So today was a normal day, playing games and recording videos. After chatting with Cry and playing games together, I face planted the keyboard and heard Cry laugh for a good 5 minutes. I was beat red, it was so embarrassing, but then I relaxed and started laughing with him, like I said, he has a VERY contagious laugh 'and cute'. Aah, no, bad Pewdie,you don't say that your friend is cute (even if he is), okay? Okay.

"You should probably head to bed now" he chuckled

"Yeah, maybe" I replied with a sigh, I didn't want to stop talking to him, but I was getting reaallyy tired. Next week i'm going to a convention. I should probably tell him. 'yawn' I'll tell him tomorrow. "Well, nighty night then."

"Yeah, sweet dreams sweetie pie." I burst into laughter, blushing, wtf was he saying?!

"You too sugar tits" might as well go with it. We laughed together for a few minutes 'til a yawn made me stop and reminded me I had to get some sleep. We said our goodbyes and I went to bed.

After our chat I went to my bedroom, walking past my train ticket to go to America. I was so excited to go there, I was gonna see so many fans, and have so much fun.

Doesn't Cry live near the convention too? Hmmm, i'm not really sure... Oh well, i'll ask tomorrow.

And of course, being the idiot I am, I forgot.

\- One week later, before leaving for the convention -

This is gonna be so much fun! I'm so excited! 'so do I have everything?

-Keys? Check.

-Tickets? Check.

-Computer and games? Check.

-Toothbrush and stuff? Check

-Clothes of course, check.'

OK, I'm good to go.

Oh wait I have to go on youtube and leave a message for the bros, in case I was stupid enough to forget to tell them, and then upload a few videos for them to watch. And ... done.

Now lets get to this airport.. I feel like I forgot to do something …. hmmmmm... can't think of anything. Oh well I'll remember later.

So, it's 8:25 pm, I need to be quick, my plane leaves at 9:15 pm, luckily I don't live too far from the airport, or I would be in deep shit.

I got to the airport, boarded on the plane, and all that jazz. The flight was uneventful, had a snooze, got a thing to eat and just looked outside or read. It was a long flight though. I couldn't wait to get off this plane and go to the hotel I booked, I was getting a bit tired.

\- A few hours later, at the hotel -

Aaaahh, finally there. What time is it? 11 pm?!

Oh well, i'll just go and visit a bit around town, maybe have a drink or something since I have nothing to do. Since I left in the evening and it's about 8 am in Sweden I don't really feel tired. Yeah! Fuck you jet lag, you don't fuck with fab!Pewds!

So I just walked around, got some dinner at a fast food. Not very healthy but hey, it's just for today, I can't be bothered to cook anything. I got back to the hotel, connected to the free wifi, luckily this hotel has it, and I checked youtube to see if everything was good. Everyone (almost) was happy and I had a lot of messages saying how excited they were for tomorrow. It made me ecstatic.

After checking Twitter, Facebook and everything, I went to bed, I wasn't really tired but I still needed to sleep since the nap on the plane wasn't very good.

\- Next morning, at the convention -

I'm finally here, at the convention. I went there a bit earlier to have time to look around and find my table where I would sit most of the day.

It went by smoothly. Bros would come up at the table and give me stuff or ask for a picture or an autograph... then after a few hours of just sitting and talking to fans, which was nice of course, I went to walk around, see if I could find some other youtubers I knew.

I spotted Toby, said hi and saw Ken from the corner of my eye. So I left Toby behind and ran to Ken (just kidding I just said bye), he was too busy with his fans anyway. We talked and walked around for a while, saying hi to people we knew and taking a few pictures with fans along the way. It was nice.

Then we went to get lunch at the buffet place and sat down at a table outside. I felt like I was being watched, but I shrugged it off, I mean, with all the bros around, I guessed it was just some of them looking at me, too shy to come talk to me.

 _ **Cry's POV** :_ _(we go back to the day before the conv)_

I'm bored, I want to do something but there's nothing to do. I played video games, edited and published a video, ate and played some more but now it's getting really boring. I want to talk with Pewds but it's the middle of the night over there. Can't wait to talk to him, I'll check Skype if he's up.

Well... of course he's not on, it's about 4 am in Sweden. Uuugggh I'm booored. What could I do? .

.

.

.

… I'll just have a snooze until 5 pm and then call Pewds.

\- A few hours later, in the living room -

Ok, it's 16:36, Pewdie should be up now, I'll call him... he's not answering. Is he still sleeping? Naaah he's always up before 9 am, so why is he not answering my call? I hope he's not mad at me 'cause I said that he wasn't as fab as he said he was.

'No Cry, don't be stupid, just check on youtube if he didn't say anything to his bros about going on a trip or having a day off.'

Okay, I'll just listen to myself, 'cause that's not weird, and check Youtube.

Oh. Pewdie is coming for the convention tomorrow. Why did he not tell me though? Hmmm... Oh welp, I'll go to the convention and surprise him or scare him 'mwahahahaha'.

So I'll just get my dinner and go to bed. What should I eat? I don't feel like cooking much, i'll just make some burgers and pasta. Oh and I have to feed my wittle cat.

 **¨Whistle¨** there you go spots, (A.N: i'm not sure what he's called, I just remember a fic that said this name soo, there you go ;p) a nice big bowl of friskies, as you love it: salmon flavour.

\- Next morning, at the conv -

Ok, so I'm here, now where do I go? There are so many people I don't know where Pewdie could be. Well, I'll just have to look everywhere.

Let's see, I can recognize a few youtubers but I don't really know them so I just walk by and move on to other stands.

AHA! I found Pewds, now let's just keep quiet and think of something I could do... I'll just start by acting as a bro and try to get a picture with him. Then … I don't even know, maybe just see what he does and find an appropriate moment to scare him.

What's great about this is that I can say whatever I want and he wouldn't know it's me, as long as I talk with a different voice.

"Hi Pewds! I am a huge bro, I looove your videos, I watch them everyday, all of them. I loooovveeee youuuuu. I wanna marry you and have your babies!"

' OMG his face XD, I admit that was a bit over the top but hey, I'm not an Actor for nothing :p ... And I'm pretty sure he already heard stuff (or saw comments) like that'


End file.
